fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Khristeen Shirobawa
Khristeen Shirobawa '''is a secondary Idol from project Idol Assembly! She's the most important Idol of HERO Productions, since she was the first recruit of the agency and has become the face of this. Her chosen Fashion Style is '''Rural Fashion Appearance Khristeen has carrot coloured, log, curly hair with curly bangs which end in a spiral, she has semi tan skin and turquoise eyes. Personality Due to her past actions, which she doesn't like to mention, Khristeen carried a deep fear of making mistakes and was frequently wracked with guilt and remorse. Her self-doubt and guilt over the mistakes she has made have at times led her to inaction, even though she is generally action-oriented. Khristeen became considerably more mellow after the other teams joined HEROPro, as she is seen to be more compassionate. History Childhood Khristeen was a typical happy-go lucky girl while growing up in Russia, but one day, when playing at the párk, she disappeared for, apparently, no reason, it's unknown what happened next, but when she reappeared, she was a completely different person with a completely differen{t mission. You were chosen! Having realized all she had done, she decided to leave for Japan, where she sought to have a new life, but was difficult, since music, one of the few things she still loved, was nowhere to be seen. Unknown to her, Boss Chiharu had followed her steps and decided that she would be the starting point of Reboot Program, she placed a tarot card with a flower image on Khristeen's backpack and just let the rest happen. Series Overview In HERO Productions, she is known as both '''Team Leader Khristeen, '''as she takes up the leadership of Splattered Monochrome and '''Image Girl Khristeen, '''since she is the face of the agency. Relationships ENGINE * Rida Tetsu: Her kohai, although she doen't understand why she doesn't like her * Kaminari Kanzaki: Her kohai * Midori Wakuyuni: Her kohai * Serena Megami: Her kohai * Setsuna Yoruhoshi: One of her hest friends in HEROPro * Takame Shiruba: Her kohai Star Shooters * Wakusei Hoshino * Tamashi Baransu: Her kohai * Aira Kukan: They have formed a fraternal bond * Gurovu Teki: They have formed a fraternal bond * Aoi Fukuhara: Her kohai * Reihai Hogosha: Her kohai NewGeneration * Kurara Sentoki: Her kohai * Jikan Mahoishi: Her kohai * Kumo Akatsui: Her kohai Splattered Monochrome * Ivonne Shirobawa: Her twin sister, they can't live without each other * Sora Amahane: Her close friend and teammate * Eri Minami: Her close friend and teammate * Kokoro Gijutsu: Her close friend and teammate Primary Poker * Ari Kajino: They are close friends * Wapi Kibou: They don't really get to know each other * Seiun Choshinsei: They don't really get to know each other Quotes Trivia * She was made to resemble Scarlet Witch * Her favorite flower is the daisy * She has been compared to sugar * Her favorite food is honey cake * Her theme color is Screamin' Green * Her theme song is Firework Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Idol Assembly! Category:Idol Assemly Characters Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:Secondary Idols Category:Member of Splattered Monochrome